


Mistakes

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Alicia, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Loving Girlfriends, Sub Althea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Althea breaks the rules. Alicia doesn't react how she expects.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! I hope you like this!

Althea hated the corner.

She hated disappointing Alicia more, but the corner was a close second. She sighed and stood still, trying her hardest not to fidget. She kept her hands firmly by her side, knowing that squirming and fidgeting around in the corner would add more to her punishment.

Alicia had no idea that Althea was in the corner. She was at the grocery store, getting some more milk. Althea had stayed behind and she stupidly ran in the house, knocking a vase off the fireplace mantel. 

Alicia didn't like it when Al ran in the house, because she could get hurt or something could get broken. Althea always thought that the "no running" rule was stupid, and that Alicia was always over reacting, but now the sub stupidly proved her dom right.

After picking up the vase pieces and vacuuming the floor, Althea went straight up to the corner, to mentally prepare for the punishment she was most likely going to receive when Alicia got home.

She didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes after she planted herself in the corner, Alicia's car could be heard pulling up in the driveway. Al was quiet, carefully listening as Alicia could be heard putting the milk away.

Since the younger woman had taken her shoes off, her footsteps were hard to keep track of so Althea practically jumped out of her skin when in the moment of complete silence, she heard Alicia speak.

"Why are you in the corner?"

"I was bad." Althea whimpered, afraid. She wasn't afraid of Alicia. She knew Alicia would never hurt her. She was afraid of disappointing her.

"How were you bad?"

"I broke a rule."

Althea heard Alicia sigh and sit on the bed.

"Come on over and tell me what happened."

Althea quickly made her way to the bed and sat next to Alicia, not giving eye contact.

"Bunny, what did you do that broke a rule?" Alicia said gently, hooking her finger under Al's chin to tilt her head up.

Once Al was looking in Alicia's eyes, she started to whimper.

"I-I ran in the house. And knocked the red vase on the mantel over. It broke."

"Ah. I see."

"I should have listened to you. You're right about running in the house."

Alicia nodded and rubbed Al's back.

"I'm going to have to punish you. How long were you in the corner before I came up?"

"About ten minutes, maybe twelve or thirteen."

"Ok. What kind of punishment do you think you deserve?"

"A spanking."

"Alright. How many swats?"

"Fifty. With the belt."

"No. Absolutely not. You know that I'm never gonna take the belt to your bottom as long as you're mine. And belt or not, fifty swats is too much. Especially for something like this."

"But I broke a valuable item of yours. You should be super angry at me."

"Honestly Althea, I could care less about the vase. Do you know where I even got it?"

"No."

"I got it for 75 cents at a garage sale when I was twelve. I could honestly care less about it Bunny."

Althea snuggled closer to Alicia when she heard her pet name. No matter if she was being Alicia's good girl or not, she'd always be her 'Lovey Bunny'.

"I don't think you deserve a spanking today." Alicia said after a moment. Before Al could reply, she continued.

"You made a mistake. You knew that running in the house is against the rules. However, after you broke the vase and realized that what you did was wrong, you cleaned it up and went to the corner, all without waiting for me to tell you to. You were mature about the whole situation and I'm proud of you for how you handled it."

"But breaking the rules is naughty."

"You're right. Breaking the rules is naughty. That's why you're still going to get punished for running in the house. Go downstairs to the timeout chair and sit for ten minutes. Then all will be forgiven and we can do something fun."

"Are-are you sure?" Al stammered. While Alicia was the most loving and gentle dom in the world, she was also strict and a stickler when it came to rules and discipline. Althea figured that for sure she would have been bent over Alicia's knee for this.

"I'm sure Bunny. Go serve your ten minutes like the good girl I know you are, and then we can go make cookies, or do something else fun."

"Yes Ma'am." Althea whispered, before getting up to do as she was told.

Alicia followed her downstairs and while Althea sat in her timeout chair, Alicia set the timer for ten minutes and started to get the ingredients out to make chocolate chip cookies.

When the timer went off, Alicia let Al up and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"My good girl." She whispered, pressing multiple kisses to Althea's forehead.

Althea beamed at the praise, and the kisses of course. She loved when Alicia was affectionate with her.

"My precious lovey bunny, you're so cute I could eat you up!" Alicia teased, showering Al with kisses. Al giggled at the contact because the kisses tickled, and she shrieked with laughter when Alicia pulled up her shirt and gave her a raspberry on her stomach, right next to her belly button.

Alicia eventually stopped and she straightened up Al's shirt. "Alright my little angel princess, wanna make some cookies?"

Althea nodded eagerly and the two went to work to make the treats.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
